Diferente
by LNMM
Summary: Diferente... tal vez si alguien más hubiera intervenido todo hubiera sido diferente, tal vez si "ellas" hubieran interferido todo pudiera haber cambiado, pero, ¿el cambio es bueno o malo?¿las cosas deben ser cambiadas? Esto es una historia con OC's, es solo un intento por ver que habría pasado si mis personajes hubieran intervenido en la historia, lo que podría haber pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, soy Mara, este el el primer fic que subo, pero espero que este bien, mi intención es hacer una historia larga, espero no dejarla a medias ^_^U. Bueno la historia es un poco liosa, y habrá bastantes cosas que no entenderéis, pero que le voy a hacer me encanta el misterio. Esta es una historia con OC, es básicamente mi versión de lo que habría ocurrido en la serie si mis chicas hubieran intervenido.**

**Ah, si, Death Note no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, lo único que es mío aquí es mi loca historia y mis igualmente locas OC.**

**Bueno ya no os aburro más, ahí va el primer capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El equipo de investigación se encontraba trabajando en el nuevo edificio proporcionado por L, en ese momento todos los monitores se apagaron para volverse a encender de nuevo en una pantalla blanca con una letra A' idéntica a la de L. Todos se giraron inmediatamente hacia la pantalla, sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Matsuda fue el primero en hablar con una de sus típicas preguntas estúpidas. Nadie le hizo caso, todos estaban esperando a que algo pasara en las pantallas. L se encontraba atónito, alguien había conseguido infiltrarse en el sistema de seguridad, para eso debía de ser un hacker realmente bueno, pero no solo eso, le estaba desafiando, usando su propio símbolo.

— L — Sonó de pronto en las pantallas, era una voz distorsionada, seguramente por un aparato similar al de propio L. Todos esperaron expectantes, a que esa persona que había logrado infiltrarse en la seguridad hablara. — Vaya, no esperaba que estuvierais todos ahí — Esto desconcertó aún más al equipo, como era posible que supiera que estaban allí.

— Cámaras… — Intervino Light, ese tipo no solo se había colado en las pantallas, tenía acceso a "seguramente" todas las cámaras de vigilancia, parecía que la tan amada vigilancia constante de Ryuzaki ahora era su mayor amenaza.

L comenzó a preocuparse, quien sea que fuera le estaba viendo y conocía su tan recelosamente guardada identidad. Solo esperaba que no fuera igual al segundo Kira y pudiera matarlo tan solo con ver su rostro, de ser así ya habría perdido.

— Bien, supongo que estáis un poco desconcertados, así que dejad que me presente — Habló la voz que ahora les ponía nerviosos a todos — Soy Alice —

Los presentes se miraron entre sí para constatar que aquello no significaba más allá que un simple nombre para cada uno de los allí presentes. Entonces, Ryuzaki habló:

— Y que se supone que quieres Alice-san —

— O nada, tan solo quiero... — La chica llevo a cabo algo así como una pausa dramática, causando el efecto deseado. — ¡Unirme a la investigación! — Gritó de repente la chica de forma animada. Esto los desconcertó a todos por un momento, pero Light se recobró enseguida y comenzó a pensar, si había conseguido infiltrarse en el edificio, podría ser de utilidad para la investigación.

— Ryuzaki — Intento hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

— Si Light-kun, lo sé — Habló L, y se volvió a dirigir a la pantalla. — Bien, pero no crees que es injusto Alice-san… — Pero fue interrumpido por la voz.

— No digas "san" — Dijo la voz con un tono de berrinche infantil.

— Bien, Alice-kun — Se oyó un bufido al otro lado de la pantalla, pero la chica no volvió a interrumpir. — Creo que si tú puedes conocer nuestros nombres y rostros sería justo que nosotros te conociéramos también a ti — El resto del equipo afirmo en señal de acuerdo. Ahora venía el gran momento, Light y L estaban seguros de que se negaría, por lo que les sorprendió la respuesta de la muchacha.

— Claro, de hecho ya estoy en la puerta — Dicho esto las pantallas volvieron a la normalidad

Todos se sorprendieron, L se levantó repentinamente de la silla, arrastrando a Light con él por efecto de las esposas y dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio, pidiéndole al resto del equipo que se quedara y vigilara por las cámaras.

En la puerta del edificio se abrió dejando a la vista de los dos muchachos a una chica de la edad de Light, pelo rubio largo hasta las caderas con un flequillo despeinado del cual un mechón era pelirrojo, que parecía extrañamente natural. Era delgada, y se notaba que estaba en forma, sus ojos eran castaños brillaban con diversión. Vestía una chaqueta con capucha de color negro y turquesa, llevaba cremallera la cual estaba medio abierta y dejaba ver debajo una camiseta color naranja fuerte, sus pantalones eran grises, cortos y vaqueros, debajo de los cuales debía llevar unas medias turquesa cortadas, la derecha por encima de la rodilla y la izquierda aún más corta, pues se veía la derecha sobresalir por debajo del pantalón. A los chicos les sorprendió que no llevara ordenador alguno, ¿cómo había hackeado entonces el sistema?

— Hola, L — Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. — ¿Os gusta lo que veis?—

**POV Alice**

Estaba esperando en la puerta del cuartel de investigación, por fin conocería a L en persona, se podría decir que estaba incluso entusiasmada.

De repente se abrieron las puertas y pude ver ante mí a L junto a un muchacho que creía haber visto por las cámaras, pero, la verdad, no presté mucha atención. Los dos se quedaron mirándome con atención, sabía que me estaban estudiando, pero no pude evitar lanzar mi burla.

— Hola, L. ¿Os gusta lo que veis? — Vi como la cara del castaño se turbaba un poco, le había molestado.

— Así que tú eres Alice — Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, pero definitivamente era una voz adecuada para el "L" que me imaginé. — ¿Por qué no pasas? — Yo acepté gustosa la invitación y me deje conducir a la sala, donde se encontraba el resto del equipo.

— Ellos son el equipo, pero supongo que ya los conoces. — Eso me extrañó un poco, pero en seguida me di cuenta, L suponía que yo había investigado a los miembros de la investigación, nada más alejado de la realidad, es más ni siquiera tenía interés alguno en Kira o los asesinatos.

— La verdad es que no — Mi respuesta sincera pareció desconcertarles, pero esta vez no fue L el que me hablo sino el otro muchacho al que, acabo de notar, está esposado, "Kira" fue lo que gritó mi mente.

— Entonces... — Vaciló un poco — Como sabes que él es L y no uno de nosotros — Quise reír por un momento, esto estaba siendo más divertido de lo que imaginé.

— Verás… chico — Vaya, habría sonado mejor si supiera su nombre, por un momento me tente a llamarlo Kira, pero me retracté. — Primero de todo imaginé que no debía tener demasiada edad por su forma de hablar y personalidad, por lo que se descarta a casi todos los presentes, además estáis esposados, por lo que puedo suponer uno el L y el otro su principal sospechoso — Bien, eso había sido una gran mentira, pero parecía haberles convencido, Kira volvió a interrumpirme, ya me está pareciendo pesado…

— Bien, pero ¿cómo asumes que él es L y no yo? — ¿En serio? Él nunca podría ser L.

— Sinceramente es exactamente eso, asumo sin fundamento alguno que él es L, por el único motivo de que no me gustaría que fueras tú — Bien, eso no había sido del todo una mentira, y me encantó ver la cara de estupefacción del pesado y la sonrisilla divertida de L, así como las caras sorprendidas de los demás. Supongo que "él" tenía razón soy demasiado descarada.

— Bien, entonces, supongo que tendremos que hacer las presentaciones — Dijo L y comenzó a señalar a cada uno de los miembros mientras decía sus nombres. Eran Soichiro, Aizawa, Mogi, el más joven era Matsuda y el pesado era Light, el hijo de Soichiro.

Después de la presentación se hizo un silencio incómodo. L, o como, me acabo de dar cuenta, lo llaman Ryuzaki, fue a sentarse frente a los monitores arrastrando así a Light. Y comenzó a comer un trozo de pastel de fresas que Watari le había traído. No lo soporté más.

— Entonces… — No pude evitar dudar un poco, pues todas las miradas se fijaron instantáneamente en mí. — ¿dónde está mi habitación? — L, que hasta entonces ni me miraba, se giró en la silla y habló:

— Oh, sí, Watari lleva a la señorita a su habitación — Eso me molestó, no estaba acostumbrada a que me llamaran así, malditos modales ingleses.

— Nada de señorita, soy Alice — Él me miró y se retractó.

— Bien, Alice-kun — Ahí estaba de nuevo el "Kun", como me molesta, pero esta vez me conforme, no voy a poder conseguir que me llame por mi nombre. — Los demás también podéis iros a descansar por hoy, nos veremos mañana. — Todos se fueron y en cuestión de un par de minutos solo quedábamos L, Watari, el pesado y yo.

— Bien, creo que me voy, ¿me llevas a mi cuarto, Watari? — Hablé por fin, de verdad estaba muy cansada. Watari empezó a moverse, y yo le seguí. Cuando estaba a puno de pasar por la puerta me di la vuelta y me despedí, solo de L, por supuesto, y así me fui a dormir, con un precioso "Buenas noches" de ese azabache y la cara molesta del castaño.

Mañana será un día largo.

* * *

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero me digáis si os ha gustado, en el próximo capitulo sabremos un poco más de esta chica nueva, Alice.**

**Bye Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, he vuelto, gracias por lo reviews, me animan a continuar mi historia, bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, en el que se descubren bastantes cosas sobre Alice, y hace aparición mi otra OC, Miharu. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**POV ?**

Me desperté removiéndome en la cama por el sonido del teléfono, o eso me gustaría decir. La verdad es que no había dormido en toda la noche, estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que habría pasado, aun así el teléfono sonó.

— ¿Sí? — Contesté después de cerrar el portátil con el que había estado trabajando.

— Hola peque, ¿Cómo vais? — Preguntó esa voz que tanto he llegado a conocer, ¿tenía que molestar desde la mañana?

— En primer lugar, ya no soy para nada pequeña — Oí su molesta risa al otro lado de la línea — Y en segundo lugar, todavía no hay noticias, así que, no molestes. Y por favor no vuelvas a llamar, sabes que no es seguro. —

— Si, si…cada día eres más amargada _peque_ — Se quejó mientras resaltaba la última palabra, definitivamente voy a matarlo cuando le vuelva a ver. Colgué el teléfono, no tenía ganas de seguir con sus tonterías. Como le estará yendo…

**POV Alice**

Dormí muy poco esa noche, pero por lo menos dormí, supongo que no es tan fácil recuperar el hábito si llevas tantos años de insomnio como yo, todavía tengo terror a que en cuanto cierre los ojos algo le va a pasar a _ella_, la persona que más amo en el mundo, mi hermanita.

Cuando estuve completamente despierta no puede evitar pensar en que aunque había conseguido infiltrarme, definitivamente iba a tener muchos problemas de ahora en adelante. Para empezar seguramente tanto L como _ese tipo _van a querer probar mis habilidades, si fueran solo mentales no habría problema, después de todo soy un genio, el problema es que ellos creen que yo soy un hacker, y no hay nada más alejado de la realidad, porque aunque siempre me moleste que me lo digan, lo admito, soy un desastre con la tecnología. Recuerdo esa vez en que mi hermana me dejo a cargo de vigilar su ordenador y para cuando volvió esa cosa ya ni parecía un ordenador, desde entonces mientras más lejos esté de sus cosas mejor para ella, ¿por qué mi querida hermanita tenía que ser una friki de la tecnología…?

Bajé en el ascensor mientras intentaba pensar en una buena excusa a mi enorme torpeza, cuando empezaron a oírse voces de la sala de investigación, parecía que ya estaban todos allí, supongo que empieza el show.

— Hola a todos — Saludé mientras entraba en la sala, todos me saludaron, L con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que no habría notado si no conociera ya a alguien parecido, con esta gente tienes que estar muy atento a los pequeños detalles. Me giré al sentir la mirada de Light sobre mí, supongo que sigue molesto por lo de ayer, la verdad me da igual, no he venido aquí a hacer amigos. Me acerqué a uno de los sillones y tomé asiento allí, al lado de Matsuda, que se incomodó un poco con mi presencia, que tierno.

Llevábamos un par de horas investigando cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una chica rubia y bastante conocida, a la que por desgracia yo conocía de otra cosa. Maldición, había olvidado que ella estaba allí.

Amane se lanzó, literalmente, encima de Light, hablando de miles de cosas a la vez, de las que solo pude identificar las palabras, "cita", "esposas" y "no es justo". El castaño estaba a punto de quitársela de encima cuando ella me vio y voló hacía mí.

Podía sentir las miradas interrogantes y sorprendidas de todos sobre mí, la obsesiva de Misa había soltado a su estúpido novio para estrellarse contra mí, eso debía ser nuevo.

— Alice, cuanto tiempo, ¿qué haces aquí, has venido a verme? — Misa había comenzado con su verborrea y yo comenzaba a irritarme con su vocecita chillona, así que no tuve otra que contestar.

— ¡Misa! — Me hice la sorprendida. Como _él_ diría, soy una loca descarada con un don para las mentiras. — Yo estoy trabajando en la investigación, ¿y tú? —

Antes de que Misa pudiera contestar se escuchó la voz de L:

— ¿Se conocen? — Seguro que su cabeza ya había empezado a elucubrar, algo como que si Amane era el segundo Kira yo debía ser alguien peligroso también, y yo no podía permitir bajo ningún concepto que él sospechara de mí.

— La verdad… — Intenté hablar pero la rubia me tapó con un chillido que intentaba sonar como un "¡Somos amigas!", ¿desde cuando era yo amiga suya?, quise preguntar, pero aguanté las ganas y soltándome del agarre de esa _boa constrictor_ que tenía al lado me acerqué un paso a L con intención de arreglar las cosas antes de que se liaran de más.

— Nos conocimos en una de sus sesiones fotográficas — L y Light me miraron con algo de sospecha.

— ¿También eres modelo? — Quise reír ante semejante pregunta.

— Eso es lo que te gustaría, eh, Matsu — y aunque ni siquiera me giré a mirarle supe que se había puesto más rojo que un tomate. — Soy fotógrafa, me encargue de un par de sus sesiones, pero nada más. — Los del equipo parecieron conformes con eso, pero los dos cerebritos que tenía delante seguían teniendo sus sospechas, pero, qué puedo hacer, esta vez dije la verdad.

Volvimos a la investigación y aunque supe que después interrogarían a Amane sobre mí, me daba igual, ella realmente no sabía nada de mí, en cambio yo sabía todo sobre ella. De repente me di cuenta, Rem no estaba allí, quizá por eso L aún seguía vivo, pero me hizo preguntarme qué demonios pasaba, no había visto al shinigami, y ella no dejaría sola a Misa, además tanto ella como el chico diez no parecían recordar nada sobre la Death Note, pasaba algo raro.

En ese momento una fuerte y estridente melodía resonó en la sala, mi teléfono, estaba tan metida en mis cosas que olvidé comunicarme. Todos voltearon a mirarme, saqué mi teléfono, antiguo, para que hasta yo pudiera usarlo, le eché una mirada al azabache y dije que si podía contestar, que seguramente era por trabajo, él contestó con una afirmación y me permitió salir de la sala para tener más "intimidad", supe de inmediato que lo que quería era intervenir la llamada, pero lo siento L, eso va a ser imposible.

Una vez fuera contesté y enseguida un grito me alertó de quien era la que había llamado, aunque ya lo esperaba.

— ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME LLAMABAS! — Ahí estaba, mi hermanita, tan _dulce_ como siempre.

— Vamos, cálmate Haru, se me olvido, ¿vale?, cada día te pareces más a…— No pude continuar mi frase, pues volvió a regañarme.

— Termina esa frase y estás muerta — Me amenazó. — ¿y cómo que se te olvidó?, estaba preocupada, ¿sabes? — Y aunque seguía gritándome la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba más preocupada que otra cosa.

— Tranquila, estoy bien, todo ha salido bien — La tranquilicé y procedí a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que llegué. Cuando terminé ella volvió a hablar.

— Me alegró — Definitivamente estaba aliviada. — Por cierto, llamó el idiota de tu amigo — Ya estaba insultándole de nuevo, pero yo más que nadie sabía que ella le tenía un gran cariño, como su hermano mayor, un hermano psicótico y algo desquiciado, pero su hermano, y mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Y qué quería? — La verdad es que tenía curiosidad, se suponía que él estaba escondido y no debía llamar, podrían rastrearle, después de todo su teléfono no tenía un bloqueo como el mío.

— Nada, solo preguntó por cómo nos iba — Si, no sé porque esperaba una razón mayor, después de todo era él. — El muy estúpido no entiende que podría ponerse en peligro —

— Cierto, pero es poco probable, después de todo tú te encargaste de ello, para los demás se supone que él está muerto— Supe que mi halago no hacía más que inflarle el ego, pero a veces se lo merecía.

— Si, pero sigue siendo peligroso — Me tenté a burlarme, se estaba preocupando por él. — Bueno, te dejo, no pueden sospechar de ti —

— Bien, si necesito algo te llamo, cuídate mucho Miharu — Y colgué el teléfono para volver a dirigirme a la sala, mientras inventaba una mentira sobre la supuesta llamada de trabajo.

* * *

**Bien, como veis Miharu es la hermanita de Alice, y la verdadera sombra tras el hackeo al sistema de seguridad, también hablo de un tipo misterioso, el mejor amigo de Alice, que todavía falta para que se le descubra, pero se le irá nombrando de vez en cuando. **

**Y eso es todo por ahora, espero os haya gustado, nos vemos.**

**Bye Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Se que esto ha sido increíblemente rápido, pero me sentía inspirada, y cuando lo estoy no puedo detenerme, así que disfruten con este nuevo capítulo en el que se desvelan algunas incógnitas sobre el pasado de las chicas y se crean muchas otras.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**POV Alice**

Hace dos semanas que me uní a la investigación, no he vuelto a comunicarme con Miharu desde su última llamada; Misa se divide entre pasar tiempo con su _novio _y venir a molestarme; mi relación con Light sigue igual de mal, le molesto y el me la devuelve, y yo he comenzado a aprovechar mi insomnio para bajar a la sala y ayudar a L con la investigación. De momento seguía evadiendo de alguna manera el que probaran mis habilidades como hacker, pero no funcionaría por mucho tiempo y las sospechas de esos dos sobre mi seguían aumentando. Con L, la verdad, no hablo mucho, salvo cuando me hace preguntas sueltas intentando averiguar algo sobre mí, y aunque estaba metida allí precisamente por él, yo tampoco hacía ningún intento por comunicarme.

Bajé como siempre hasta la sala de investigación, en la que solo estaba L, los demás ya debían estar en sus camitas, durmiendo, y Light por las noches era encerrado en una habitación y vigilado por las cámaras, era como una mascota cuando sus amos se van de viaje, me reí para mí ante la comparación.

— Buenas — Su saludo seco y acostumbrado fue lo único que salió de la boca del azabache en toda la noche.

Me levanté del sillón para ir a mi habitación a cambiarme, en un par de horas más llegarían los demás. Iba a salir por la puerta cuando volví a escuchar esa voz que ya conocía de memoria.

— Alice-kun — Me giré a mirarle, y cuando lo hice pude ver que tenía una foto en sus manos, la miró interesado por unos segundos y después la giró para dejarme ver su contenido.

_Maldición. _Fue lo único que pude pensar, ¿por qué demonios me gustaría tanto la fotografía?, mejor aún, ¿por qué tenía el estúpido mal hábito de llevar encima su foto?, y es que la imagen era nada más y nada menos que de mi querida hermana, Miharu. Para rematarlo era una foto estúpidamente reciente. En ella salía una chica, joven, de 13 años, pelo negro, como el carbón, que le llegaba por sobre los hombros y estaba realmente alborotado. Sus ojos eran de un color peculiar, ella sufría de heterocromía y eso hacía que su ojo derecho fuera castaño y el izquierdo fuera de color cielo. Su piel era pálida, tanto que competía con la del muchacho que tengo enfrente, y sobre la cabeza llevaba unas orejas de gato blancas, falsas por supuesto, según ella eran un complemento indispensable, no sé qué pasa por su cabeza. Vestía una blusa blanca, sin mangas y con cuello azul de marinerita y un lazo en él, era tan larga que casi parecía un vestido, pero debajo dejaba ver una falda azul oscuro, a juego con el cuello. Llevaba guantes blancos y azules oscuro, sin dedos y tenía calcetines hasta la rodilla, blancos y con una raya azul marino. Más de una vez yo me había metido con ella por el color de su ropa y le había dicho cosas como _"un día te secuestrará un tipo con fetiche de marinerita"_, ella solo me miraba mal y me ignoraba. La verdad es que no era ni parecida a mí, incluso se parecía más al chico enfrente mío.

— ¿Quién es? — Fui lo que le escuché preguntar, eso me hizo dejar de observar la foto, no sabía que excusa poner, así que opté por la verdad, claro, omitiría muchas cosas.

— Mi hermana pequeña, Miharu — Daba igual si daba su nombre, después de todo era tan falso como el mío.

— No se parecen mucho — No pude resistirme a una buena burla:

— Vaya, menos mal que eres detective, si no, no lo habría notado — Dibuje una sonrisa ladina y vi como él torcía su gesto, le había molestado.

— Supongo que una de las dos es adoptada — Vale, no me esperaba eso, creí que tan solo insinuaría que estaba mintiendo y me dejaría en paz, pero parece que tiene todas esas ganas de hablar que a mí me faltan.

— Si, en realidad las dos lo somos. — Antes de que pudiera procesarlo mi boca ya había empezado a hablar, y aunque después me arrepentiría había algo que me impulsaba a contárselo todo, solo pude suponer que era porque se parecía a _él_.

— Vaya, entonces eres huérfana — Pude ver en sus ojos la satisfacción de que, después de mucho tiempo y muchas preguntas por fin yo estaba hablando.

— Si, nos conocimos en el orfanato y nos adoptaron a la vez — Llegada a este punto no sabía qué hacer, algo en mí quería contárselo todo, pero no podía, no puedo. Solo espero que no haga esa pregunta…

— Así que, ¿tienen padres? — Ahí estaba, lo que más temía, esa pregunta que hacía manar de mí los recuerdos más profundos, los que había enterrado hace mucho tiempo con intención de que no salieran nunca más, pero ahí estaban, y recordé. Todas esas noches en vela, vigilando el sueño de Miharu, vigilando que nada le hiciera daño. Los gritos. Los golpes. La sangre. Y el dolor. Ese dolor imposible de olvidar, pero que luchaba por ser vencido, enterrado. Y me rompí, empecé a llorar, desconsolada, desgarrada. Sentía las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas, y mis fuerzas me abandonaron, caí al suelo, como una cría, como esa hermana mayor que ni siquiera puede protegerse a sí misma, y mucho menos a su querida hermana. Me había perdido, y los necesitaba a ellos, a mi hermana, a mi amigo, a mis pequeños, necesitaba verlos, escuchar que ya no estaba sola, que estarían ahí para mí. Y entonces pasó, lo que nunca esperé, L, en lo que yo supongo, para él, el esfuerzo de su vida, me había abrazado, de forma torpe y protectora, intentando que dejara de llorar. Y pensé en cómo reaccionarían ellos si fueran los que me estuvieran viendo llorar. Miharu me abrazaría, me dedicaría palabras de aliento e intentaría hacerse la fuerte, porque ella no llora, porque nunca lo ha hecho, ni cuando la golpeaban, ella no llora, solo grita, patalea y maldice, pero nunca una lágrima ha escapado de sus ojos. Si fuera _él_ tan solo se quedaría junto a mí, de pie y comenzaría a burlarse, esperando que como siempre, me levantara y me encargara de atizarle. Pensé también en lo que harían _ellos_, pues aunque habíamos estado poco tiempo juntos también se convirtieron en algo preciado para mí, y supe que, aunque cada uno a su manera, los tres me abrazaría e intentarían contenerme, sin saber cómo, porque nunca había llorado frente a ellos, pero lo intentarían.

Entonces volví a la realidad, me di cuenta de que había dejado de llorar, y que en algún momento había correspondido al abrazo de este chico torpe y me aferraba a él como si me fuera la vida en ello, y me sonrojé, en una mezcla de vergüenza e ira, ira conmigo misma, por ser tonta, por dejar que el sujeto al que había venido a investigar, a probar, viera la parte más débil de mí, y me sentí estúpida. Le aparté a un lado, me levanté y sin mirarle anuncié que me iría a dormir, una vil mentira, y él lo sabe, sabe que es imposible para mí la sola posibilidad de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese sueño que sería tan normal para otros, pero aun así salí de allí y me dirigí a mi habitación, me tumbé en la cama, con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo, y lo único que pude pensar fue que L era tan o más especial de lo que me habían contado. Suspiré, ¿qué demonios pasa conmigo? Se supone que debería estar más que preocupada, ahora L sabía de Miharu y de mi historia, mi verdadera historia, y entonces caí. L sabia de Miharu. Se supone que lo más seguro para ella sería quedarse tras la escena, en las sombras, sin que la descubrieran, pero ahora estaba más que descubierta, y pensé que quizá podría traerla aquí, conmigo, eso me solucionaría varios problemas, como el del hackeo al sistema de seguridad, pero lo descarte inmediatamente. Kira estaba en este edificio, y aunque ahora mismo había perdido su poder, si lo recuperaba sería peligroso, no Light, si no Misa, con los ojos del Shinigami.

Cerré los ojos en un vano intento por dormir, seguro que el equipo ya había llegado y le estarían preguntando a Ryuzaki por mí, supongo que simplemente les dirá que no sabe nada, y todos volverán a lo suyo, pero algo me decía que este día las cosas aún podían ir peor.

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Como veis he puesto la descripción de Miharu, la cual es un poco rara, pero que se va ha hacer, también por si no quedo muy claro en el primer capítulo menciono que Alice tiene la edad de Light, así que serían: Alice-18 y Miharu-13. Bien, sois libres de especular como queráis con la historia, y ya veremos si acertáis o no. Eso es todo.**

**Bye Bye.**


End file.
